


A Little Bit of Everything

by Jodine16



Series: Hermaphrodite!Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Deepthroating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awesome background parents for prompto, cocksucker!Prompto, gushing, i guess I should tag that??, like blink and you'll miss it, like it doesnt happen just that it could, mentions of male pregnancy, no idea why, slight gender dysphoria?, well iggys hands pining him down though he can escape whenever he wants, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Prompto had no idea how to process the fact his hot friends wanted him, but he pushed the doubting thoughts away. Live the moment and all that jazz.Except…He had no idea how to bring up his slight biological… difference.





	A Little Bit of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHA OMG you guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. Like, I've been writing fanfiction (on and off) for over 15 years and this is legit the first explicit story with a vagina in it I've ever written. I own a vagina and trying to write how to pleasure it was so hard. Sigh, anyway, enjoy!

Prompto had just finished doing a victory lap around the couch in Noctis' living room and collapsed back on the couch, grinning at his best friend. He paused when he noticed the odd look on his face. “Noct--mmph?!” His eyes widened when the prince kissed him. He pulled away quick. “Dude, what the fuck was that?!”

Noctis looked at him in confusion. “I-I thought you, well--”

Prompto frowned at him. “I thought you were with Iggy and Gladio? I’m not a house wrecker, dude.”

“I hate it when he’s right,” Noctis grumbled, flopping back into the corner of the couch with a sigh.

“Eh? Who?”

“Ignis,” Noctis sighed. “He said we should sit down and discuss it like some damned business report.”

Prompto’s face shifted from disapproval to total confusion. “Wait, hold on, discuss what??”

Noctis smiled at him. “You’re too cute for words some days, Prom. We ah, well Gladio noticed how much you watch us and well, the feeling is pretty mutual. We want you to join us. No pressure though!”

~~

Well, despite the fact Noctis clearly needed to work on the proper way to bring that kind of topic up, the end result was still a considered success. Prompto had no idea how to process the fact his hot friends wanted him, but he pushed the doubting thoughts away. Live the moment and all that jazz. 

Except…

He had no idea how to bring up his slight biological… difference.

He was currently standing in the tiny bathroom of his tiny apartment staring at his naked body in the full-length mirror hanging off the door. At a quick glance, he looked perfectly male. Average sized cock, trim waist (he kept his eyes firmly away from the faded stretch marks that ran along his stomach, thighs, and arms), very male face. A closer look would show the barely there lines along his pectorals where he’d had his breasts reduced. An even closer look would show the fully formed vagina hidden behind his cock. 

His pediatrician had said he was a hermaphrodite. When his adopted parents had taken him in for his check up and the doctor pointed this out to them, they had been offered a variety of treatment options to “fix” him. His mother would smile when she told him the story later about how angry his father had gotten and demanded they see a new pediatrician. She said to him, “We read the material that idiot didn’t want us to see and the number of children who end up hating their bodies for being the wrong gender because their parents think they know what’s best is a little horrifying. We don’t want that for you, Prompto. We want you to make the choice for yourself, okay? Whatever makes you happy.”

The story always made him feel a little emotional when he remembered it. His parents were concerned about his development, would he need surgery if something didn’t grow properly, or what if his body rejected something? Fortunately, his body did none of the above and developed as naturally as someone with only one set of sex organs. Of course, sex ed was more than a little embarrassing, since both his parents and his family doctor had sat him down to explain in depth how everything worked. Right down to orgasms (“Really, Mom?!”). As much as he loved their attention to detail, he’d rather face up against Gladio and the Marshall for a sparring match than go through that again.

Thinking of Gladio brought him back to his current situation. He frowned again. Today’s schedule included a few hours of Crownsguard training, a shift at the café he worked at then a dinner date at Noct’s. They had been courting him for weeks, dates around the city, shy kisses, and one incredible make out with Ignis, which had been interrupted by Cor. While he felt embarrassed getting caught like that, he was grateful for the interruption. Ignis’ hands hand been wandering a little too close to the goods and he was seriously not ready for that step in their relationship.

Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and hurried to get dressed, he had an hour to get to the Citadel before his training started.

~~

Training had been going well. Cor wanted him and Ignis to work on dodging enemy fire (“More like flashy parkour,” Noctis had said with a smile). Run the obstacle course without getting hit. The entire courtyard had been turned into a maze of “Try to Kill Prompto,” in his opinion. But regardless, orders were orders. And it wasn’t so bad. Until his boot caught the edge of one of the platforms and he fell off, landing on equipment that hadn’t been properly put away. He cried out when he felt something slice into his inner thigh.

Immediately, Ignis was at his side, surveying the situation. He carefully removed the broken spear and tossed it aside, giving Cor a look. “I dare say you know who left this here?”

Cor nodded, scowling. “I’ll take care of them. Does he need medical attention?”

Ignis, pried the torn pant leg away, and shook his head. “Nothing a potion and basic first aid cannot fix. Can you walk on your own, Prompto?”

Prompto grimaced. “I can try.” With Ignis’s help, he got to his feet and hobbled a few feet. “I liked these pants too,” He grumbled. 

Ignis’ lips quirked into a brief smile. “Better your pants than your entire leg being sliced off.”

“Ugh, you’re such a downer, Iggy.” He followed slowly after him to the first aid room and went to sit down on the bed only to be stopped by Ignis.

“Trousers off,” he instructed.

“Don’t think I’m in the mood for that, buddy,” Prompto grinned, though did as requested. 

“And your briefs.” Prompto froze.

“Th-They’re fine, I can just hold them out of the way for you!”

“That wasn’t a request, Prompto, I assure you your dignity will remain intact with me,” Ignis said, setting a kit down. “I need to inspect the wound to make sure nothing foreign is lodged in it.”

Face red, Prompto pulled his briefs down, quickly sitting down. He tried to close his thighs, only to hiss when the movement aggravated the wound.

“Careful,” Ignis said, kneeling before him. Pulling on latex gloves, he gently pushed Prompto’s knees apart. He worked carefully to clean the wound before grabbing a potion for Prompto to break. As he watched the magic seal the wound close, a smell tugged on his senses. He had been keeping his eyes strictly on the wound, but let them drift to Prompto’s genitals. ‘A perfectly acceptable sized cock,’ he thought, ‘Hardly anything to be so shy about…’ he frowned when he noticed something glistening behind his sac. His eyes snapped up to Prompto’s face, who was looking away, face stricken. “Oh.” The advisor said aloud.

Prompto flinched at the sound. “I know, I’m-I’m all fucked up. I meant to t-tell you guys, I just, I didn’t know how,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

Ignis took his hands in his, kissing the fingertips. “Prompto, look at me.” Prompto did as asked. “You are not fucked up, am I clear?" The blond nodded. “I won’t out you to the others, but I would be happy to be there with you when you tell them. They won’t judge you, rest assured.”

Prompto stared at him for a full minute, as if waiting for Ignis to say he was kidding. He pulled him up to hug him tightly. “Thank you. Thank you, please, yeah, th-that would be great.”

Ignis pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re welcome.”

~~

“Iggy said you wanted to talk?” Noctis said, plopping down next to Prompto on the couch.

The blond had to give him credit for patience. When Prompto had arrived at Noctis’ for dinner, he could tell the prince wanted to pounce on him with questions. But all he asked was how his leg was from training. 

Prompto looked at Ignis, hands twisting in his shirt. “Ah, yeah, um.” Ignis smiled encouragingly. “I was…Um, I…. I’mahermaphroditeandIhaveadickandavagina,” he rushed out.

“Come again?” Gladio said, mildly amused. “I think I heard something about dick?”

“Really? Because I heard him say vagina,” Noctis said.

Prompto slumped into the couch. “Awesome, that went well, guess we could fire up that movie—”

“Prompto,” Ignis warned.

He sighed. “Could we go somewhere private?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Uh, this isn’t private enough?”

“Windows, dude!” Prompto squawked. “This room is covered in windows! It’d be easier to just show you guys.” He mumbled, blushing.

Gladio and Noctis looked at each other, their curiosity through the roof. “Bathroom I guess,” Noctis said, standing. He led the way to his ridiculously sized bathroom. To the left of the door was a large bathtub, then an even larger shower stall and to the right of the door was not one but three vanities.

“So, what’s up?” Noctis asked, facing him.

Prompto looked at Ignis again and sighed. “Like ripping off a bandaid, right?” Before he let his nerves have a chance to get to him again, he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and briefs down. Stepping out of them, he straddled the bathtub edge, and grabbed his soft cock and balls, pulling them to the side. He looked at Ignis, worriedly when the others went silent. He nearly fell into the tub when Gladio knelt before him. 

He reached out to touch, stopping though at Prompto’s knee. “Holy,” he whispered, “Are you fully functional?”

“Y-Yeah, complete set,” Prompto stuttered.

Gladio grinned at him. “You’re just full of surprises, kid.”

Prompto glanced at Noctis who had yet to say anything. “Noct?”

He blinked and dragged his eyes up to Prompto’s. “Uh, it’s nice?” He glared at Gladio when his future shield laughed at him. “Shut up, I’ve never seen one in person before.”

“Seriously?” Gladio stood up. “Oh, Iggy, we can’t have that.”

“No, we certainly cannot.”

And that’s how Prompto found himself stripped of the rest of his clothes and surrounded by his equally naked boyfriends in the bedroom. Ignis, sat at the head of the stripped bed with Prompto’s head in his lap, while Gladio sat between Prompto’s legs with Noctis at his side. Gladio grabbed a discarded pillow and nudged Prompto to lift his hips. Sliding it under, he rested a hand on the blond’s thigh. “So, how do you normally play with yourself?”

Prompto blushed. “Er, like you guys?”

“You know what I meant, brat.” Gladio lightly swatted his thigh.

Prompto winced. “I don’t, actually. I tried once but it hurt so I just focus on my dick.”

“How long ago was that?” Ignis asked, gently running a hand through his gel-free hair.

“Uh, I think I was 13? Yeah, porn was really no help,” Prompto said, tapping his chin.

“You’ve only jerked off, never tried to play with your pussy for seven years?!” Gladio looked scandalised.

“Other than it getting leaky for no real reason, yeah!” Prompto glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you’re such a big expert, you play with it!”

Gladio grinned. “Yes, sir. Now Noct, the important thing to know about pussy is while it provides its own lubricant, you can’t just go diving in. Stretching and a couple orgasms are key to great sex. Sometimes even adding extra lube is required because not all pussies get sopping wet.” Gladio gently pressed against Prompto’s clit, making the younger man twitch and gasp. “This is the clitoris and it’s basically like a tiny cock, full of nerve endings. See how he’s getting wet already?” Noctis watched with wide eyes as Gladio gently pressed a finger into Prompto.

“What did you do to make it hurt, Prompto?” Ignis asked, running his fingers along his still crossed arms to grab his hands.

“J-Just tried shoving my fingers in like the chick in the video did,” he mumbled. He jumped again when Gladio brushed his thumb against his clit, leisurely fingering him. “N-Nothing like this, fuck!” He gripped Ignis’ hands, rocking his hips. His cock thickened against his stomach as Gladio slipped another finger into him and picked up the pace a bit.

Ignis pulled Prompto’s hands back to expose his chest and Noctis’ eyes caught sight of his nipples. They were peaked and bigger than a guy’s nipples. “Can I touch you, Prom?” He asked. Prompto nodded and Noctis reached out to pinch a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

Prompto whined at the dual stimulation and he soon felt a building pressure, similar but different than when he jerked off. “I’m gonna cum,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“Watch this, Noctis.” Gladio picked up the pace suddenly, his other hand moved in to rapidly rub his swollen clit. Prompto shrieked and gushed against his hands, trying to jerk away from the sudden over stimulation as his pussy contracted against his fingers.

“Shiva’s tits that was hot,” Noctis breathed, watching his best friend cling to his advisor. “Wait, you said a couple orgasms, Prompto could do this again?”

Gladio smirked, carefully removing his fingers. “Only one way to find out.”

“Towels first, gentlemen,” Ignis recommended. “Are you with us, Prompto?” He asked as Gladio left for the bathroom.

“Nnngh.” Prompto blinked up at him. “Fuck, I can’t believe Gladio was right, seven years totally wasted.”

Noctis stroked his thigh. “Well, no time like the present to make up for that, right?”

Prompto grinned. “Yeah buddy!”

Ignis leaned down to kiss him. “Would you be interested in penetrative sex tonight?”

Prompto’s cock drooled at the thought. “Sure, just condoms please.”

Ignis looked at Noctis, who looked confused. That was fair, given the three of them seldom used condoms. More for quicker clean up than anything. “He’s sex organs are fully functional, which means he can also get pregnant, Your Highness.”

Gladio returned with a couple of towels and a handful of condoms. “Don’t be too hard on him, Iggy,” he said, setting the condoms aside and laying the towels out under Prompto’s ass. “With Prompto all splayed out like that, I was pretty distracted myself.” He grabbed a condom. “So, who gets the honours, Prom?”

“Er,” Prompto glanced between Gladio and Noctis. “I don’t think you’ll fit dude, sorry,” he said apologetically to Gladio.

Gladio grinned. “Another time is fine. Noct you should go first, I’ll take your ass.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis, as Noctis tore the condom wrapper off to slide the rubber on. “Can I suck you off?”

Ignis blinked. “Certainly. Allow me to change positions.” Prompto sat up and Ignis moved over, getting onto his knees to kneel near the blond’s head when he laid back down.

Prompto watched Noctis line up and gently press into his pussy. He expected it to hurt a lot, I mean, fan fiction doesn’t lie about your first time, right? Instead, he just felt himself stretch around Noctis’ girth. “Oh,” he breathed, not realising he had been holding his breath. 

“You doing okay, kid?” Gladio asked from behind Noctis.

“Y-Yeah, feels good.”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow, keeping still to allow him to adjust. “Well yeah.”

“Shut up, girls are always talking about how it hurts the first time!”

“That’s because they didn’t get to spend their first time with a guy like me,” Gladio winked over Noctis shoulder. Noctis and Prompto collectively groaned, rolling their eyes. The prince leaned down and kissed Prompto, carefully rolling his hips.

“Okay if I start moving?” Prompto nodded, leaning his head back. He moaned softly as Noctis began an easy pace. He looked to his left and licked his lips when he saw Ignis waiting patiently for his attention. Taking that as a cue, Ignis offered him his cock. Prompto tongued the tip, before suckling on the head. He snuck an hand between Ignis’s parted thighs and pushed against his ass, forcing the advisor further into his mouth. Ignis, not expecting such a move, momentarily lost his balance, and ended up with Prompto’s nose in his pubes. He tried to pull away, but Prompto only allowed him to back off a few inches before he took him back down again. Gaining proper balance, Ignis permitted Prompto to set the pace for a few minutes, before backing off to ask a question. 

“Now where on Eos did you acquire that skill?”

“No kidding, I thought you were a virgin!” Noctis chimed in, his pace faltering a bit when Gladio began prepping him.

“Hah, it’s so embarrassing,” Prompto whimpered.

“Come now, have we given you a reason to be embarrassed about your sexuality?” Ignis stroked his cock slowly.

“I, ah, caught Gladio naked in the shower once, and saw everything. I really wanted to go down on him right there, but I’ve never done that before, so when I finished work, I went and bought a dildo and just practised. Um, a lot.” The men around him groaned at the explicit imagery Prompto painted in their minds. “What uh, really did me in was imagining that scene expect Gladio catching me andhavinghiswaywithme,” he mumbled.

Gladio’s eyes caught Ignis. “Filthy little minx,” he growled, “How has his practised faired?”

“We have an expert cocksucker on our hands, gentlemen,” Ignis said, pressing his cock back into Prompto’s mouth. 

Prompto, happy he wouldn’t have to speak anymore, sucked him back down. His practise was tested though, as he obviously never tried to give head while getting fucked. Prompto whined and tried to pull Ignis in again, when the man pulled his cock out of his mouth with a lewd popping noise. Ignis stopped his hand, prepared this time, and said, “Let’s try a different angle, hm?” He straddled Prompto’s head and the blond eagerly took him back into his mouth, the angle much easier on his neck. Ignis leaned his forearm against the headboard, hissing as the noises Prompto was making increased. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Gladio gripping Noctis’ waist and was clearly setting the pace for their fucking. Poor Noctis looked like he had no idea which way to go; into Prompto’s tight heat or thrust back onto Gladio’s cock. The future shield made the decision for him and began setting a punishing pace.

The pace was enough to set Prompt off into his second orgasm. Noctis groaned and gripped his hips tightly as muscles rippled around his cock. The prince felt Gladio hand disappear from his hip and looked down to see him reach for the place where Noctis and Prompto were connected. “Grab his cock,” Gladio grunted in his ear.

Noctis did as he was told and Prompto bucked against them both, wrapping arms around Ignis’ legs.

“I’m not going to last, if you keep that up, Prompto,” Ignis warned, panting. In response, Prompto held him tighter, fingernails digging into his thighs. Ignis reached down and gripped his hair, moaning loudly as he came down his throat. Prompto drank him down like a champ before pulling away, coughing.

“Fuck, you guys are amazing,” He cried out, hanging on to Ignis for dear life. “I—hah!” His thighs clenched against Noctis as he came again, this time his cock spurted against his stomach as his pussy gushed again. Prompto smiled up at Ignis as his world went black. What an awesome way to go. Death by multiple orgasms.

~~

When Prompto returned to the land of the living, he was under the covers using Gladio’s arm as a pillow. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Noctis spooning him and Ignis spooning Noctis. “Sorry, for passing out like that, guys,” he yawned. 

Noctis kissed his shoulder. “You’re fine, just means you get laundry duty tomorrow.”

“Aw man!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with my roomie while I was writing this (she's mostly learned not to read over my shoulder), and somehow the topic of sex came up (haha jk that topic is always brought up in this place) and she tried to argue with me about how there's always tearing and pain during vaginal sex. Legit horrified. Also, may need an alibi if I ever see her ex in person. But, I digress, I do hope you've enjoyed this story!


End file.
